irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Rie (Medbh)
Himura Rie (in-game name, Medbh), is an actress and model (secretly a PKer) appearing in the Sword Art Online universe, trapped along with many other players in the death game from its beginning. She was created by "writingthedayaway" on Fanfiction.net. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet... What's with these multiple names? Rie is an actress and model in real life, and her stage name, taken from her Japanese name, Rie, is what everyone knows her by (if she is not in disguise). Her legal name, Medbh, is a secret, and only members of her family and her agent in real life know it. She uses Medbh as her display name because of that. -Eri -Anneliese -Katherine Biography As Rie Back from when she was really young, as soon as she started school, Medbh drew everyone's attention, love, and care. Her sweet demeanor attracted many friends and made her a school idol. Encouraged by her admirers, she then started her career in the acting and modeling industry. Of course, she was extremely talented at acting. Her everyday life was an act, and still is. Truthfully, her kind persona is a deception, so elaborate that no one, not even those closest to her, ever suspected of her being sadistic, violent, power-hungry, cruel, ambitious, and malevolent. In real life, that side mostly never manifested because she always had fun making others do things for her. The media loved her. She was everybody's darling. They'd do her dirty work, but her followers never ever would suspect her of wanting them to do it. She'd act brave and put up a strong front, her fans would go moe moe over her display of courage, and then they'd think of devious ways to make her happier, usually by making the conflicting circumstance, person, or other thing go away or change, by force. And Medb didn't lift a single finger. Since she's famous in the real world, having acted in many major movies and walked the shows for many famous designers all over the world, in Sword Art Online, when she made a character, she changed her avatar's appearance. Unfortunately, because of the Hand Mirror, Medbh's real appearance was revealed. There was almost a mob, but being experienced as slipping away as she is, the star made it out safely. Also, the mob would never hurt her because of how much respect they had for her. The only thing her fans did was stare, gape, and go moe moe. And then ask her if she needed anything. Of course, since to her SAO was just a game, and really, since it was just a game, Medb didn't really care whether or not someone died. In fact, player deaths made her feel a certain delightful thrill inside her bones, especially when she performed the act. Of course, she never did the act directly herself. So of course, she remained green. Before player killing, Medb disguises herself, rendering herself almost unrecognizable with her knowledge of stage makeup, acting, voice acting (yes, her accents are stellar), costumes, and everything related to the acting profession. Her victims never know what hit them. In public, Medb is still the cheery, bright, kind idol she's always been. Shortly after the death game started, and after she began honing her skills, Medb became recognized in the outside world as a formidable fighter. In the underworld, in the realm of PKing, she is not well known because every time she kills she leaves no witnesses that she sees, and if some players manage to escape, they have no idea who killed their comrades. Of course, in the regular world of the players, Medb has a completely different fighting style. She is a strength player, who prefers to use her bashing skills and her smile to defeat enemies. In the realm of PKing, she kills through deception, hidden weapons, lies, poison, and other lovely things. But technically, she's never killed before, because she only directly kills orange players, or uses the Sleep PK method of Full Health duels to PK. As Personas Eri Quiet, usually calm, but a crybaby. Bawls a lot when upset. Latches onto others for help. Talks in short phrases. Doesn’t say much. Her father died before she was born, and as soon as she was but five years old, her mother died while trying to protect Eri from a burglar who broke into the house. She was sent to an orphanage, where a rich grandfather type adopted her and babied her, causing her to become really spoiled. Anneliese A rather psychotic girl. Schizophrenic, thinks she’s actually a princess of a foreign country with magic. She giggles and talks to herself, and her stuffed bear that she carries around with her always, whom she calls ‘Mr. Cuddles’. She does a pantomiming thing where she gives him a voice and converses with him back and forth. Getting trapped within the death game really did it to her. She was already delusional, believing that she could use magic, but the shock of those she loved dying caused her to lose her mind. Katherine A guarded, severe girl with a sharp tongue and sailor mouth and the awesome ability to turn any sentence into a verbal attack. In the real world, a policewoman who doesn’t take any abuse or sexual harassment from anyone. As forceful with her words as her fist. She doesn’t trust men especially since she’s been used and most men just seem to want her for their baser needs. Appearance As Rie Her unusual coloring, dark red hair with light amber eyes, is a result of her mixed blood, being one-fourth Japanese and three-quarters Irish. Medbh is naturally very beautiful, and her face is one that is rather unforgettable once seen. She has an aristocratic nose, full crimson lips, and finely arched dark red eyebrows. The girl has a complexion with high coloring, meaning that she has naturally red cheeks in contrast to her pale, snowy skin. Because she is a model, Medbh has to be tall, and she is, around 5'8". As Personas Eri Appearance- Long, wavy white hair, pink eyes, pale lips, pale complexion with pale cheeks. Rather flat-chested. Dresses in princessy flouncy skirts and lots of low-heeled patent shoes. She favors the color light blue. Anneliese Light pink hair and dark brown eyes. The girl wears bandages all over her face, starting just underneath her eyes. Her arms are covered with bandages too. Wears gothic Lolita style clothing and frilly dresses, all in black. Katherine Aquamarine hair, a peaches and cream complexion, and freckles dotted all over her nose and cheeks. She has pink lips and likes using lip gloss. She’s really curvy and has a nice figure. She likes wearing long, fashionable overcoats or blazers, underneath which she wears combat boots, a smart and combat-ready dress, and leggings. Abilities SAO Level 56 (on Floor 53) Skills Sword Skills Medicine Mixing Description: The effectiveness with which a player can craft potions and poison weapons. · Basic Health Potion - First low level potion that one can make. · Basic Regeneration Potion - First basic low level regen potion that one can make. · Health Potion - Second tier potion that one can make · Regeneration Potion - Second tier regen potion that one can make. · Antidote Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level poisons. · Anti-paralysis Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level paralysis. · Gorgon's Blood - A top-tier potion that can cure any type of poison and paralysis. · Heavy Health Potion - A mid level healing potion. · Heavy Regeneration Potion - A mid level regen potion. · Ultra Health Potion - The top-tier health potion that one can make. · Ultra Regeneration Potion - A top-tier regen potion that one can make. · Despair- A poison that causes low-level paralysis and a sudden minor drain in HP. · Agony- A poison that causes mid-level paralysis and negative overall stat buffs over time. · Bane- A top-tier poison that causes high-level paralysis and bleeding over time. Two-Handed War Hammer · Mega Smash - (1-hit strike) A basic leaping smash down. Causes a knockback. · Ultra Smash - (1-hit strike) A powerful charging leap to smash down. Causes a stun if struck. · Breaking Bad - (2-hit combo) Two powerful smashes at the enemy's guard. The second move causes a knockback and can break the defense if not a shield. · Gigantic Uppercut - (3-hit combo) Begins with a heavy smash down. Then follows up with two rising smashes from the left then the right. The last smash is to lift the foe upwards to be attacked again. · Bone Meal - (4-hit combo) Basically, the user smashes four times, beating down on the same spot with heavy blows. Can pulverize limbs if the foe doesn't dodge or at least use a shield. · Swinging Around - (5-hit combo) The user swings the war hammer like a pendulum, using the foe's body as a center and smashing the body angrily. Each hit, if successful, induces a brief three-second stun. · Rage Quit – (8-hit combo) The user smashes eight times all around the foe's body, beating down on differing spots with punishing blows. If limbs aren't pulverized, a stun or broken limb status will occur. · Amaterasu – (12-hit combo) The user smashes twelve times on the same spot, each strike having increased ability to pulverize · Earthquake – (10-hit combo) Using pure strength, the user smashes into the ground, causing the earth to split apart with ten strikes, either ten feet away from the source of the strike and one meter down into the earth, or ten feet down into the earth and one meter away from the source of the strike. Blade Throwing · Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. · Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. · Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. · Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. · Quintuple Shot - Throws five charged knives at once. · Sixth Shot – Throws six charged knives at once. · Seventh Shot – Throws seven charged knives at once. · Eighth Shot – Throws eight charged knives at once. · Ninth Shot – Throws nine charged knives at once. · Daybreak – Throws ten charged knives at once. The throwing motion is so quick that there is a 50% chance of temporarily blinding opponents during the attack with the light reflected off the knives. · Dawn- Throws eleven charged knives at once. Each knife, if it connects with the target, has a 50% chance of causing a Slow status effect, decreasing the opponent's overall speed (reaction, attack, and movement). · Vengeance- Throws twelve charged knives at once. Each knife has a 50% chance of causing a high bleed-over-time effect if it connects with the target. · On Point- Throws anywhere from one to fifteen charged knives in rapid succession. High accuracy and power, with a 98% chance of at least one of the knives hitting the target, if the target does not possess a unique skill that involves evasion or involves high dodge abilities. One-Handed Dagger · Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. · Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. · Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. · White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. · Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Equipment Weaponry Two-Handed War Hammer- Basic war heavy hammer with increased durability. A lot of kunai, senbon (poison needles), shuriken, daggers Armor Ninja garb- basic black stealth ninja outfit Basic armor Other -Decked out makeup kit -Sewing kit and lots of thread -A bunch of costumes -mortar and pestle, containers for potions Relationships Trivia Quotes